


The Ostrich (and Other Drabbles)

by Goudeneeuw



Category: Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010)
Genre: Crack and Angst, Drabble Collection, Gen, Introspection, Missing Scenes, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goudeneeuw/pseuds/Goudeneeuw
Summary: 1) What happened to Anita, Sheik Amar's suicidal ostrich?2) After escaping Avrat by the skin of his teeth, Dastan tracked Tamina down.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. The Ostrich

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Harishe for drawing a wonderfully mad and cracky Anita for me!  
> https://harishe-art.tumblr.com/post/626295133671915520

Alone. Empty. Hopeless. Anita needed her family. The warmth of their bodies, their soft sounds.

The Sheik loved her, yes. But what could a simple man give her? He understood her though, that she longed for death. 

Serpents! Terror! In panicked confusion, the Sheik released her from her bonds. 

Running, running, hooded and blind. Swift and sure, Anita ran into thin air. Falling, falling, and knew no more. 

The Sands of Time were turned. 

Surrounded by her brethren, united, side by side. But fear stalked her, the vague memory of despair.

Anita never ran again but Amar loved her still.


	2. Moment Of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping Avrat by the skin of his teeth, Dastan tracked Tamina down.

Dastan found her sleeping in a sheltered hollow of golden sand, her face glowing in the cool dawn light. The most beautiful woman he’d ever seen.

_Backstabbing viper._

He carefully slid his hands along her supple curves, searching for leverage to regain the upper hand in their battle of wills. Tucked in at her waist, he touched the dagger's hard edge and smirked.

 _Gotcha_.

Eyes drawn to her luscious lips, Dastan watched her a moment longer. A perfect woman.

_Until she opens her deceitful mouth._

Ruthless, treacherous, infuriating. Magnificent.

A thrill of anticipation surged through him.

_No more lies, Princess._


End file.
